


way down we go.

by steelatoms



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Episode: s06e15 Pressure Test, reupload
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 16:44:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15778047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelatoms/pseuds/steelatoms
Summary: Mason never was good at losing people, he had come to realise.Fic set after 6x15, where Mason and Corey talk.reupload





	way down we go.

Mason never was good at losing people, he had come to realise.

 

He kept picturing Corey’s hand on his chest as he let him go, the chimera turning away from him coldly, as if their love wasn’t enough to fight for.  It had hurt worse than anything he could think of, so when his asshole of a boyfriend admitted that he had to lie so that the pack could deceive the bad guys, Mason was more than a little bit pissed.

 

Of course he understood why Corey had done it, but it didn’t change how much it had hurt him, how much that it had reminded him in the grand scheme of everything, he was a fragile little human whilst Corey was powerful, much more than he would give himself credit for.

 

Whilst the rest of the pack were discussing their plans, Mason tugged Corey’s sleeve and pulled him out of the clinic for a quick minute, knowing that if he didn’t speak to him, it’d kill him.

 

“Mason, we don’t have ti--”

 

The human cut him off, feeling tears fill his eyes, _“Don’t._ Don’t pull that bullshit with me.”   


“What did you expect us to do?” Corey frowned, “We had to make them beli--”

 

Mason’s voice broke, “You made me believe-- I thought…” he choked up for a quick second, then gave it a moment before continuing, “I thought I was going to lose you.   _Again.”_

 

The two had been through a lot in their time knowing each other, from Mason being possessed by an evil 18th century Frenchman to Corey being turned into a human tannoy by legendary Norse monsters.

 

The chimera cupped his cheek and Mason couldn’t help but tilt his head into the warmth of his boyfriend’s palm.

 

Genuine regret crossed Corey’s features and he whispered, “I’m so sorry.  I’d _never_ leave you.”   


“You wouldn’t?” Mason’s voice shook.

 

Corey attempted to lighten the mood by snarking, “Of course not.  Who else would save my ass?”

 

“I can’t do much.” Mason sighed, “I’m only human.”  


Corey shook his head, “No, you’re amazing.  You’re clever.  You figure things out that I couldn’t in a million years.  Mainly because I’m a bit of a dumbass, but--”  


“Don’t.” Mason pleaded, resting his forehead against Corey’s, “You’re not dumb.  You’re not a burden.  You have these powers, ones that we barely understand.  If anyone’s amazing, it’s you.”  


Corey managed a laugh, “What a pair we are, eh?  I’m a raging ball of anxiety and you’re scared that ‘cause you’re human, it makes you weak, which it doesn’t.”

 

“Seems like we’re made for each other.” Mason smiled, “Just don’t ever do that again, okay?”

 

Corey nodded in agreement before taking Mason’s hands and kissing them, “I promise.”

 

“Good.” Mason said, running his hands up Corey’s arm, “Because I don’t wanna lose you.  Like, ever.”  


Corey grinned, “You know, I think you’re probably the first person to give a damn about me.”

 

“I don’t just ‘give a damn’, I’m in love with you.” the human reminded, “Which is why I’m so scared to lose you.”  


The chimera promised once more, “Listen.  You are _not_ going to lose me.  I promise.  I absolutely promise.  In fact--”

 

“Oh, shut up.” Mason cut him off by grabbing the lapels of his coat before pulling him into a harsh, slightly angry kiss.

  
Corey could feel all the emotion behind it, as if the floodgates to Mason’s emotions had burst open and he could vaguely taste the salt of tears as their lips met.

 

It was a short kiss, but one that still rendered them both breathless and when they broke away, they continued to gaze at each other, losing track of time.

 

Then all of a sudden, Theo’s loud, obnoxious voice ruined the moment by remarking, “So I guess you two are still okay, then?  Pity.  I bet Liam five bucks that you’d break up.  He said you two were too sweet on each other to do it.  I hate being wrong.”  


“Are you done?” Mason asked, unimpressed.

 

Theo crossed his arms over his chest, “Not really, but still.”

 

“Who’s dumbass idea was it to raise him from Hell again?” Corey commented, then turned his attention back to Mason, “Come on, let’s go back and catch up with the others.”

 

He outstretched his hand and when Mason took it, he couldn’t help but smile, despite the fact that the world was crumbling around them.  They both pushed past Theo and headed back into the clinic.

 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos/comments always appreciated!
> 
>  
> 
> [scream with me on my tumblr](legendsofgaymorrow.tumblr.com)  
> [scream with me on my twitter](https://twitter.com/lgbtcanaries)


End file.
